


Angel in the Street...

by Archer1981



Series: Angel [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye falls for a church girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Street...

Skye sighed as the choir director droned on about the power of this specific hymn. The teenaged brunette believed in a higher power, but was not overly religious. Her most recent foster family, however, attended church twice a week. The only reason she even joined the choir was seated one row ahead and three seats over.

Jemma Simmons surpassed the definition of beautiful in Skye's book. An angel with her normally long wavy hair tied up in a braid. Very little makeup and a sundress adorned her lithe body. The weather had been especially warm lately, but the brunette noticed the goosebumps along fair shoulders in the air conditioned room.

Be it a sin, but Skye had fallen in love with Jemma the moment she first saw her singing. From that point, it became her mission to gain Jemma's attention in any way she could. They went to the same school, but the pretty girl was also a ridiculously smart girl. Jemma was in all sorts of advance classes. While Skye was not an idiot, she and school did not mix well together. So the only solution the brunette found...join the church choir.

Her sudden interest in church elated the Brody family. If it kept them happy and eager to keep her around, all the better for Skye.

She auditioned in front of the whole group. Thankfully she did have a singing voice, so no pressure or anything. The group applauded and welcomed her. Skye heard none of it. All she could concentrate on was the soft smile gracing Jemma's perfect lips.

Here she was, a month later, and Skye was growing desparate. There had been little interaction beyond an initial introduction and the occasional grin when their eyes met in choir practice. Once when Jemma said, "Hello, Skye," as they passed each other in the school hallway, Skye ran into an open locker.

"Okay, that about wraps it up for today," the director, Phil Coulson, announced with a clap of his hands. He started packing his hymnal book and loose papers into a briefcase as everyone else rose from their seat and collected their own belongings. Random conversations sprung up, white noise, but Skye's ears perked up like a puppy when she heard Coulson ask, "Jemma, do you need any help setting up for the Youth Bible Study?"

"That would be much appreciated, sir. A few boxes in my car," she replied in that adorable accent of hers. 

"I can help!" Skye jumped up, hand in the air like Hermione Granger. "I can do it,"she volunteered to wide eyed looks. Clearing her throat, she toned down her excitement with a lazy shrug. "You know, if you really need it."

-SKIMMONS -SKIMMONS -SKIMMONS-

Skye actually had a chance to have a conversation with Jemma. She wanted to be interesting and humorous. She wanted to be the epitome of cool. At the moment, she just wanted the ability to speak. Skye tried her damnedest, but her mouth would open and close without anything coming out.

If she noticed Skye's fish impression, Jemma didn't mention it. "Thank you for helping me, Skye,"Jemma said popping open the trunk of her car. She grinned brightly at the brunette. "You're saving me a trip."

Between the accented use of her name and the beautiful smile aimed her way, Skye's brain functions froze. She happily stood there, idiotic grin in place. Fixated on glossy lips, Skye realized too late that Jemma had asked her a question and was waiting for an answer. "I...I'm sorry. I missed that."

Jemma chuckled, looking down at the box in her grasp. "I was hoping I wasn't keeping you from anything. Did you have anywhere more exciting to be?" She handed the box of supplies to Skye and grabbed the second box out of the trunk.

"No," Skye blurted out. At Jemma's odd looked, she cleared her throat and added, "I mean, well, I don't. I was just gonna head home. Nothing exciting." She shifted her grip on the box so she could shut the trunk for Jemma.

Jemma nodded, and Skye followed, scolding her inner idiot, as they headed back into the building.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

Skye walked into the empty room. "I guess Coulson left already," she mentioned off handedly as she set the box down on an empty chair.

Jemma closed the door with her foot. "I suppose so. I usually have the room to myself for at least 30 minutes,"she explained dropping her box onto the floor. She wandered around the room, sliding a finger along the wooden top of the grand piano. "I try to find a way to pass the time. Sometimes I sit and play the piano. Other times, homework."

Skye nodded, fingers idly fiddling with the lid of her box. There seemed to be a change in the atmosphere. It made her anxious. "Did you need help with setting this stuff up?" She hoped to prolong her time with her crush. Dark eyes followed Jemma in her trek around the room. The grace with which she moved entranced Skye.

"Actually," Jemma started, sure steps bringing her closer to Skye. "I was hoping you might help me pass the time today." 

"Um," her throat went dry as Jemma stopped right in front of her. Her breathing went shallow, feeling the body heat of the girl. Honey colored eyes studied her like a puzzle. "Jemma," she said reverently quiet. 

A hand came up and pushed a lock of dark hair behind an ear. Jemma stepped even closer, leaning forward to whisper, "Skye."

Jemma observed the shiver go through the other girl's body, and the corner of her mouth quirked up. Skye saw the devil in that smirk, and another ripple of excitement shot through her. "Do you like me, Skye?" Jemma's voice was liquid fire in Skye's veins. "I've seen you watching me. The way your eyes trace every curve. Do you like what see?"

Long fingers caressed her cheek trailing down to her neck scorching the skin. Skye could only nod in answer, her mind blown at this turn of events. Jemma laughed lightly as she reached for her hand and led her over to a work table. Skye watched as she took a seat on top and beckoned the brunette with her finger.

Skye had no control. Her body moved to the other girl without conscious thought. When she was near enough, Jemma grabbed the edge of her open button down and drew her between her legs. Her fingers grazed the bare skin between the tank top and shorts Skye wore. The heat that touch induced spread throughout her body.

Jemma reached out and gripped Skye's neck, slightly tugging at her hair. The brunette couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips, eyes widening in embarrassment. She pulled again, and chocolate eyes shut in pleasure. "Kiss me, Skye."

It was almost an out of body experience. Skye never normally got what she wanted, and she found it hard to believe she was kissing Jemma Simmons. Not just a simple chaste kiss either, but full on teeth and tongue make out session. Her hands that had hung limply as Jemma handled her like a puppeteer sprung into action, caressing and grabbing at back, neck, and shoulders. Now they bunched Jemma's light dress in a tight grip.

"God, please don't let this be a dream," Skye prayed as she pulled away to take a breath.

Suddenly Skye squeaked and jumped. She glared in shock at Jemma. The other girl burst out laughing. "No, not a dream," she said through the giggles. Skye rubbed her thigh where Jemma had pinched. Truth be told, she would endure a hundred pinches if it meant more laughter from the girl. "You're cute when you're pouty," Jemma told her when she calmed down.

"You're just cute," Skye remarked without a thought. Her cheeks reddened slightly. She brushed some loose strands of light brown haired from Jemma's face as she gazed into golden eyes. Her fingers marked their own path down Jemma's neck and collarbone. Skye felt goosebumps along the pale flesh and knew they were there for a whole different reason than the cool air.

Skye smiled softly, and it was Jemma's turn to become hypnotized. She traced her index finger lightly over swollen lips. The brunette pecked the traveling digit. "I like you a lot," Jemma whispered.

"This praying thing actually works," Skye replied. And both girls started giggling, heads falling onto each other's shoulders. Skye wrapped her arms fully around her and squeezed her tightly. "I like you so much, too."

Jemma kissed her lightly in glee. She glanced at the clock, and the wicked smirk graced her angelic lips once again. Skye's knees went weak when honey captured chocolate. "We've still got about ten minutes." The brunette happily pulled Jemma back into a heated kiss.


End file.
